Action is Eloquence
by Solaris8
Summary: A story taking place after the movie but all the knights survived the battle with the Saxsons. New character Kara enters the scene. What happens when the Knights return home. Will they stay or will they return to Britain and follow Arthur?
1. Arrival Home

The men rode in silence as they appreciated the land before them. As far as the eye could see were mountains, forests, and lush, green hillsides.

"We're home." Galahad said with joy. The other knights smiled as they kept riding.

They rode until they came to what seemed to be a village. There were hardly any people and it was in very bad shape. They enquired about what had happened but many ignored them. Finally an old man told them of what had occurred to their beloved homeland in the 15 years they had been gone. Rome had invaded Sarmatia, unbeknownst to any of them and their King back home. They had slaughtered many, took several women, and left the rest to die of starvation. There are not many left in our tribes." The old man looked at Tristan. "You are the last from your tribe. When Rome invaded your home, your people fought hard. It was the longest battle that had ensued since the Romans arrived, however, your people were defeated and they didn't leave any of the women and children alive. They cursed your tribe for all the soldiers they lost and showed no mercy."

"Was it mercy that they showed to the rest?" Galahad asked angrily. "Taking the women and killing the rest?"

"We survived and for that we're grateful." The old man said simply.

The knights were taken aback by the information but did not venture to stay in the village. They wanted to find their homes, but found that everything the old man had said was true. As they went to their old home all they meet with was destruction. Lancelot saw the graves of his family; Bors and Dagonet didn't have any family but they saw the village they once lived in lay in ruins. They rode on, long and hard, wanting to finish with this hellish nightmare. When they came to Galahad's home, he could hardly contain himself. After a while Gawain was able to calm him down as they set up camp for the night.

"All this time and still we're captives of Rome. Is no man ever free from them?" Galahad asked angrily and with despair. No one answered for they all felt the truth in his words. They had their so called freedom but Rome had done its part. It had stripped them of everything they've known, of their home, families, and their identities.

In the morning the continued on their quest, although they knew they wouldn't be met with anything but tragedy. As they rode, however, they saw smoke and headed toward it. On the edge of Sarmatia they found a tiny village with only a few families living there. As they approached they inquired of who was there and what tribe.

"Galahad?" A voice boomed out of nowhere. Galahad turned around recognizing it and seeing, standing in the middle of the village, his father he ran to him. His father embraced him in a mighty hug.

"Father." He sobbed. "I've come back." When they finished hugging, Galahad introduced his father, Dieter, to his brothers in arms.

"Gawain!" Dieter responded when he found out who he was. He pulled him into his chest and embraced the life out of him. Gawain laughed at the reaction and returned the embrace. "Come, Anwen will want to see her son." They followed Dieter to a small house.

"Hello mother." Anwen screamed in delight upon seeing her son and hugged him. When Gawain came forward tears welled in her eyes as she saw her sister's son standing before her. She hugged him tightly as she did her own son.

"Talaith!" Galahad exclaimed as another woman made her way to them. He hugged her tightly and turned back at the group. "This is my youngest sister Talaith."

"My lady." Lancelot said bowing his head slightly.

Everyone watched happily as they saw Galahad and Gawain reunite with family. Dieter verified what the old man had said.

"They came without warning. Many of us tried to come together and fight them, but we were unable to." Dieter said as he remembered the battle. "I'm sorry we could not protect your home and heritage."

"At least you got a few of the bastards." Bors muttered as he drank more ale. All the knights had become somber but at the same time seeing Galahad with his family made them feel happy for their brother. Tristan walked out as soon as he finished his ale.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Lancelot said with a little smile.

Tristan noticed a girl with a limp come out of the forest, holding a basket of clothes. The knights had come out, followed by Galahad's family. They were going to roast a boar that Dieter had caught in the forest. The girl continued walking up to them with her head down and rubbing her left leg with her left hand as she walked. As she looked up she gasped, letting go of the basket, and took in their appearances.

"Galahad!" She exclaimed, with a big smile on her face, trying to run to him with her bum leg.

"Kara!" Galahad responded running towards her. She threw herself on him and they tumbled to the grass; both laughing.

"You've come home." Kara said as she got off of Galahad. She patted her dress to wipe off the grass and dirt from it. She hobbled back to her basket and picked it up.

"Give it here." Galahad said, taking the basket from her.

"Oh, are you being gallant Galahad?" She laughed and threw the basket at him. "Since when were you ever chivalrous? You're still scrawny as ever, I thought you would at least bulk up some, like that their fellow." She laughed as she looked past him at the rest of the group and pointed to Dagonet, as Galahad glared at her.

"Ah, Kara, let me introduce you to my brothers-in-arms." Galahad said as they walked side-by-side toward the group.

"My lady." Lancelot said with a glint in his eye.

"Sir," she replied smiling, then turned to Bors and Dagonet and nodded her head as Galahad introduced them. He was about to introduce Tristan, when she let out a gasp.

"Oh, he won't harm you." She glared at Galahad and turning her head she smiled.

"Gawain, is that you under that mane of hair? I'd recognize you anywhere." She said as Gawain laughed and approached her.

"It only took you long enough, cousin." She hugged him and stared at his hair. "Beautiful I know."

"Please, I'm just thinking what fun it would be to cut it off whilst you're sleeping." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Is that before or after I knock you out." He said in a straight voice.

"Ha. You never have been able to before, just 'cause I have a bum leg, doesn't mean you will start now." She said laughing. "I'm so happy you're back and well."

"You and I both." Galahad answered somberly.


	2. Family Reunion

{Mid-Afternoon}

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!" A group of children came running around the older group, with Kara chasing them, albeit her bum leg. Upon seeing everyone's eyes on her she leaned on top of Gawain's back and shoulder. "You know Gawain, I think you would be more suited to play a human-hungry-ravishing-beast, you do have the appearance of one."

"Why you…" Gawain said turning to her, but she quickly backtracked laughing. Everyone, both children and adults, started laughing. Gawain got up and picked Kara up throwing her over his shoulder.

"No, don't." Kara said laughing, but Gawain already started spinning around. Everyone started laughing as the children started yelling: 'me next.' When he finished he smacked her bum and set her on the ground.

"You," she said smiling, trying to point to Gawain but was pointing to one of the children. "Are a mean old man." Then she turned attempting to be mad.

"Oh, really? Me an old man?" Gawain asked as he started toward her again.

"No, don't." Kara shrieked with delight as she tried to get away, but because she was still dizzy she ended up falling on top of Tristan's lap. "Save me from the vagabond!" She said to Tristan wrapping her arms playfully around his neck, pretending she was scared.

"Human-hungry-ravishing-beast, old man, and vagabond." Galahad said. "My dear cousin, I do believe her judgment of you has become better." Everyone laughed as they saw Gawain wrestle Galahad to the ground; that is everyone except Tristan.

Kara was laughing still sitting on his lap. Tristan wordlessly sat her beside him and walked away from the group. Kara watched as the fire reflected in her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, my lady." Dagonet said.

"My lady?" Kara said with a giggle. "I think you deserve more ale."

"I like this one." Bors muttered to Dagonet. "Me to, wrench."

Kara smiled as she finished pouring more ale for Dagonet.

"For you, you deserve the best." Kara said disappearing for a moment. Then coming up behind a laughing Bors, turned over a pale of water on him. "Nothing like good ol' clean water to refresh a knight."

Everyone burst out laughing at the now wet Bors.

"All I can say is thank the gods I have my Vanora." Bors said angrily to the crowd.

"Aye, I will drink to that." Kara said merrily.

"Kara?" Kara turned to see Talaith beckoning her.

"What is it, fair sister?" Kara said.

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself." Talaith said irritated. "They're going to think we were brought up like savages."

"Have you see Gawain? I hardly think they would care." Kara said.

"Look, I know that the possibility for marriage is not in your grasp and maybe you are fine with that, but it's within my grasp." Talaith said. "There are barely any men left who are of age and your making us...me...look bad."

Kara took in her words never losing her smile.

"It wouldn't matter how I acted they would be fools not to see how wonderful you are." Kara replied honestly.

"That's not the point." Talaith said as she turned and picked up the dirty clothes of the knights. "You remember what happened to Pieter? If they..." Talaith wanted to continue but she didn't want to hurt Kara. "Never mind, we'll just end up old maids and fight with one another." Talaith said with a little smile.

"No you shall not." Kara said taking the basket of clothes. "I'll do this."

"Kara, you already went to the woods, think about your leg."

"I will be fine, plus, I love being in the woods." Kara said. "So, which one you trying to impress?"

"What's the point? You're more beautiful and fun, even Gawain and Galahad enjoy your company more." Talaith said.

"Gawain and Galahad are boneheads. One looks like a lion, the other is our brother, so what does it matter what he thinks." Kara said causing Talaith to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lancelot asked as he joined the girls huddle.

"Nothing." Talaith said quickly. "More ale?"

"Yes, but I was hoping for a little company." Lancelot said with a glint in his eye as he looked at Kara.

"Ah, well, unlike you I have duties to attend to; however, Talaith will pour you some more ale." Kara said as she nudged Talaith forward and left the group.

Kara walked slowly away from the group and breathed in the night air. She turned her head as she heard a horse snort and walked toward it. She smiled as she pet the horse and continued to look up at the night sky. She made her way to the woods and started to clean the knight's tunics, singing to herself. She heard a branch break and she froze listening intently. A boar came charging toward her but before she could move it was shot down with an arrow. Kara turned around to see Tristan standing 30 feet away holding his quiver.

"Uh... thank you." Kara said as she looked at the dead boar.

Tristan said nothing as he took the arrow out and examined the boar. He tied the boar's legs and left dragging the boar behind him. Kara looked after him bewildered. She continued washing the clothes in silence. She could hear them whispering all around her and found it comforting as she continued scrubbing. The whispering stopped but she didn't know why. She finished up and headed back toward the village.


	3. What Transpired

"Father, why do you live so far from the village and what happened to Kara's leg?" Galahad asked his father as he and the knights sat around the fire finishing up there ail and dinner, not too drunk to listen to the rest of their history. They may not be from the same tribes but they have always worked as one, especially against Rome. Anwen sat between Galahad and Gawain and held their hands on her lap. This was a dream come true to have them back safe and sound and she couldn't believe it. Kara and Talaith hung the clothes to dry. Talaith's expression changed but she noticed that Kara hid her emotion as she continued to work.

"It was truly a sad day. Anger, hate, resentment, and blame filled the air that day..."

{ 5 years ago}

"It's your fault." Ibor yelled at Dieter, a week after the battle had finished.

"Yeah." Some of the other villagers commented, one spitting on Dieter's face.

"We should have left instead of fight, my boy would still be alive."

"This is our land!" Dieter cried out.

"We're with you brother!" Some Sarmatians cried out encouragingly, holding their loved ones close to them. They had fought alongside Dieter and knew it was not an easy battle. Especially since the Roman soldiers killed off the Siarces tribe first, which was the strongest of them all.

"Look at where that got you." Ibor sneered. "There are now only a handful of Sarmatia's strongest men left."

"They did what they had to do you old-one-eyed-brute!" Kara offered as she limped into the group. The old Sarmatian knights smiling at the wit and courage this 13-year old had. "They take, take, and take, and what are we to do? Run away? Then we're nothing. The boys and sons that left home to slave as knights, what about them? What will they have to come back home to?"

"Shut it, you little gimp. You ain't lost anyone. Your father and mother are still alive as well as your sister, so don't go preaching when you don't know what it's like to lose somethin'." A woman told her. "How am I supposed to feed my young'ins? Huh?"

"Listen, you ol' tart, my brother could be dead for all I know and I lost Durack. Cery and Anawn were killed as well, not to mention Benwick and his family. You're not the only who lost someone." Kara spat back, holding back her tears.

"She's the devil's child." The crone replied while pointing.

"Aye that she is! It was her that got the devil people to come out of the forest." Ibor said, causing more of an uproar.

"It was because of them that you all survived. How quickly you forget how defenseless you were. If they hadn't come, my family," Dieter said and then pointed to others, "your family, and your family, and you." Dieter said pointing to Ibor, "would be all dead. They saved you and you didn't seem to mind when they brought some of their food for you and helped bandage the wounded."

"They can't be trusted; they fool us to take what's left of our land and people." Ibor said gaining many supporters.

"That's a lie! They wouldn't do that!"

"I say we send them back to hell!" Ibor cried out ignoring Kara.

"What would you do you one-eyed creaton?" Kara yelled at him, both of them standing in the middle of the circle; Dieter watching Ibor carefully as Kara spoke.

"It's because you were stupid that I lost this eye." Ibor said with disdain.

"It's because you were taking Talaith away!" Kara yelled back. Dieter stepped forward angrily.

"Is this true?"

"She's mistaken, I was trying to escape." Ibor said plainly.

"With my daughter, don't think I haven't seen your wondering eyes. It's a miracle that Kara didn't kill you, but just because she didn't don't assume I won't." Dieter replied causing Ibor to shrink back a bit.

"Do you see? Now he wants to fight us!" Ibor implored the crowd. "It's the influence of the demon child." He cried out pointing to Kara.

"I'm no demon child and they are not demons. They helped us, don't take your anger out on them or us, but keep it for when you see a Roman." Kara cried out.

"Some of the tribes have been completely obliterated." Another man cried out. "What happens next time?"

"Yeah." People started shouting one toward another.

"I'm with you Father." Kara said heaving a sigh filled with irritation.

"Thank the gods for that my child." He said as he solemnly watched her limp back to Anwen and Talaith.

"I say those who want to stay away from the demon child take shelter near the shore. Let them have this forgotten land. It holds all their sins in it." Ibor said with disgust as he looked at Dieter.

{Back to Present}

"There was a great divide that day and sadly most were too afraid to stand as a proud Sarmatian. In the end they all scattered and only a few remain, which is in the village you set foot in."

"Ibor, what of him?" Galahad said with disgust and a desire to find and kill him himself.

"No one knows, he just disappeared within 10 months of the divide.

"The Siarces, is it true there are no more?" Gawain asked, more for Tristan sake than his own.

"Yes, the invasion started in the North. From what I gathered they were hit first and their battle was visious. A messenger was found among the bodies of the village in which the Iazyges lived. It seems that the Siarces were trying to get aid as well as send out a warning, but it was too late."

"Even at a young age Kara had quite a mouth on her, huh?" Lancelot said lightly. Everyone smiled but no one could laugh. "So my family...Benwick..."

"You were his son." Dieter said as he realized it for the first time and solemnly looked down. "Yes, they did not survive."

Lancelot got up and walked away from the group and into the field.

"Go." Kara said to Talaith as she nodded in the direction that Lancelot went off in.

"No, he wants to be alone." Talaith said getting nervous.

"No one wants to be alone when they find they have no family left." Kara said. "Stop doubting yourself so much. You are beautiful and sweet, and the only reason, aside from that snake Pieter, that you're not married is because there are not that many men our age here." Talaith looked at her with a mixture of guilt and sadness in her eyes.

"I don't deserve you." Talaith said as she hugged Kara.

"I know you don't, but you're stuck with me." Kara said with a smile and winked at her. "Go!" She watched as Talaith went after Lancelot, as he watched her from across the fire.

{The Field}

"Lancelot?"

"Awww, my beautiful Talaith, how about comforting a lonely knight in his homeland that now carries the ashes of my family in it." Lancelot said bitterly but with a smile.

"Benwick would often speak about you with father when he visited. I don't remember much, I was so young, but they loved you very much."

"Look at what it got them, nothing but death." Talaith started to turn to leave, she had tried in vain. "What happened to her?" Lancelot asked still looking at the night sky before looking at Talaith.

"You will have to ask her, we don't speak about it." Talaith said somberly.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked with curiosity. "Better yet why do you belittle her?"

"I do not." Talaith said angrily. "You know nothing of us or Sarmatia. You weren't here when we were sneered at by our once friends. You didn't see how they'd throw things at us as we walked away from the village. You didn't hear the things they would say about us, about Kara. If only she was more..."

"Like you? Dutiful, obedient, proper, wife-material." Lancelot smirked as he looked at Talaith who looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It was my fault." She whispered fearfully, Lancelot reached out for her but she stepped back. "It was my fault. I just want her to live without having to be reminded of the past but she can never escape it." Talaith turned and ran back to the hut despite Lancelot's shout for her to stop.


	4. Early Dawn

Kara got up before dawn and got dressed as quietly as she could, so as not to wake Talaith. Kara saw Talaith return from the field in a depressed mood, but she knew better than to press Talaith for answers as to what was wrong. The only sound that could be heard when they went to sleep was muffled crying coming from Talaith's bed. Kara lovingly looked at her sleeping sister before getting up and getting dressed. As she dressed herself she saw a shadow pass outside her window. Leaning out of it, she saw no one. She shrugged and hauled herself out of the window but stumbled causing her to fall straight on her bum.

"There is a door." A deep voice said, with a hint of amusement. She looked and saw hidden in the shadows the knight named Tristan.

"Oh, what would the fun of that be? Where would be the adventure in that?" She said smiling, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Right, rather a sore bum." he replied sarcastically.

"That's right." She said smiling at him. In an instant he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him, and removed a dagger. Kara looked at him, her glossy brown eyes going bigger.

"What is it?" she whispered trying to see what he was looking at. Tristan didn't answer her, but his eyes kept moving around.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lancelot said slyly. Tristan lowered his weapon and sheathed it. Kara looked confused at Lancelot, but then saw another shadow.

"Father." Kara whispered so as not to wake the others.

"Awww. There you are, and are these knights going to help us get our breakfast?" Dieter asked as he looked at the group.

"You know, Tristan is a fine tracker; he can find us breakfast. Plus, he likes to work alone. I say we leave him to it." Lancelot said with a smile as he yawned and stretched.

"That may be so, however, you are all guests here and we will not send one of you to fetch breakfast for a lot of people. If you care to join us you may." Kara said as she turned and took her bow and quiver of arrows from her father.

"Does that mean I can stay and sleep some more?" Lancelot asked as he looked at the two walking away. Tristan scoffed and turned toward the house, Lancelot followed.

"Oh, Lancelot before you go." Kara said before Lancelot entered the house.

"Yes, my lovely." He answered with a playful glint in his eyes.

"What did you do to Talaith?" Kara said growing serious and not giving in to his humor.

Lancelot sighed heavily as he recalled last night, but didn't know what to say.

"I was rude, I'm sorry." Lancelot said meaning every word, as he too got serious.

"Let me tell you something right now, my sister is not what she seems. She may seem rude or obnoxious but...she just feels responsible for things that were not her fault and hasn't forgiven herself for it. Grant it, if she insulted you in anyway, which I highly doubt, I will speak to her, but please don't give her any reason to feel more hatred for herself than she already feels. She's very beautiful, with her long wavy auburn hair and her forest green eyes, but if you are not serious than please refrain from playing with her. I know you are playful with the ladies from what I heard of you and how you act, but she views it seriously and does not realize that you are only jesting." Kara said in a loving way as she looked at Lancelot with a smile once again.

Lancelot looked at her and his respect for her kept growing.

"I feel as if there is something you want to ask me." Kara said as she smiled at him.

"Why does she feel responsible?" Lancelot said after a few seconds.

"It was long time ago, during the battle; it doesn't need to be remembered. If the gods granted us the ability to go back, I wouldn't have done anything differently. Well, maybe I would have befriended the Woads a lot sooner and get a beautiful bow from them but other than that I can't think of anything I would do differently." Kara said with a smile as Lancelot smiled in return. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his check. "No one need trouble themselves with what's past, but move forward."

Unbeknownst to them, Tristan had heard every word.

"You know, Kara, I wouldn't have minded that fellow gathering breakfast for us." Dieter said with a hint of a smile, as they started trekking through the woods.

"Do you wish I hadn't spoken at all?" Kara said seriously.

"You have always had a free, courageous spirit. Who am I to stop you? The world can use more people like you, who fight and stand up for what's right. I'm just sorry we didn't when…" Dieter said looking down with sadness, shame, and anger. Kara placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulders. She wanted to speak, to tell him that it's alright, but it wasn't. It still hurt too much. They heard a rustling and crouched down, scanning all around to see what it could be. Tristan came out holding three rabbits.

"Lancelot wasn't lying when he said you were a good tracker." Dieter said smiling and patting Tristan on the back, rather hardly. Kara was afraid that Tristan would retaliate or fall over, but he just stood there, expressionless, looking at her. Tristan handed her the rabbits to put in her pouch, she smiled at him.

"And our friend Lancelot?" Kara asked, looking around and then back at him with a knowing smile. "Sleeping? Well, thank you for your help, but if you want to sleep…"

"Huuumppphhh!" Dieter interrupted clearing his throat and looking at her with daggers in his eyes, Kara laughed.

"I like my breakfast on time; from the look of things it would take you all morning to get breakfast." Tristan said as he readied his bow and started off.

"Friendly isn't he?" Dieter said as he they watched him. "Kara?" Dieter watched as Kara headed in the opposite direction with her bow ready, and a determined look on her face. "Let the games begin." Dieter said to himself as he headed straight ahead.

"Ahhh, Tristan, you've returned." Dieter said as he took the 5 rabbits from Tristan. Anwen and Talaith were up and starting to get the food ready. The rest were still sleeping, or just waking up.

"Did you happen to see my sister?" Talaith asked Tristan. She was beautiful, Tristan thought to himself. A surprise she isn't someone's wife yet. He looked back at Talaith. She looked to be 17, with wavy auburn hair, and forest green eyes. She was the same height as Vanora. There was hardly a similarity between her and her sister Kara. Kara had black wavy hair, high cheek bones, and glossy brown eyes. She was two inches taller than Talaith.

"I'm right here." Kara said as she trudged up to them, completely covered in dirt. She wasn't smiling but instead just handed her 2 rabbits to her dad, and pulled out the other 3 that Tristan had given her earlier.

"Hahaha. What's happened to you?" Galahad asked as he came out of the house and looked at his dirty sister; Gawain looked at her cautiously.

"I fell." Kara answered without smiling. Instead she hobbled down the hill toward another part of the forest. Galahad was going to start following her, but his dad stopped him.

"Let her be."


	5. Father's Favor

"Father, what can I do?" Galahad asks as they sit eating their breakfast. "Kara still hasn't returned."

"Kara is full of life, but sometimes she needs her solitude." Dieter replies misty eyed.

"She fought in the battle, didn't she?" Gawain solemnly asked as he looked at Dieter.

"Surely not; she wouldn't have!" Galahad counters, but then realizes its Kara that they are talking about. "She did."

"Aye." Dieter answers as he looks up as Talaith helps her mother with the chores. "There is something you can do for me."

"Name it father." Galahad says determinedly.

{Meanwhile}

Tristan rides his horse across the marshes and into a land that used to be his home a long time ago. There is nothing left, not even rubble from the huts. It is barren land now. Tristan looks around and dismounts his horse. Holding the reigns, he continues walking trying to remember anything from his past, but he can hardly remember how his parents looked. Seeing a deer he quietly gets his bow and arrow. The deer never knew what hit him as he lay there dead. Tristan takes out his knife and starts to cut away at the meat. Smoke rises as he starts the fire and cooks the meat. He sits there looking at the land before him and cursing inwardly at not being able to remember anything.

{Later}

"Cousin!" Gawain called as he neared Kara who was sitting in the middle of the field watching the horses. "What is the matter, oh beautiful one?" Gawain asks trying to get her to smile.

"Nothing, oh dear cousin." She mocks back, with a small smile. "What do you plan on doing now that you've returned?" She asks.

"I was hoping to find a Sarmatian woman to wed, but from the looks of it I'll have better luck back at the wall." Gawain says with a playful smile, watching Kara from the corner of his eyes.

"You are returning?" Kara asked as she looked at him in shock.

"Aye, Arthur has given us land, but do not fret cousin we are not leaving just yet. We've only just arrived."

"Is Galahad going back?" Kara asks looking back at the field.

"That he is." Gawain answers.

"I thought for sure he'd stay." She answers softly; Gawain wraps his arm around her.

"He would if he wasn't madly in love with a friend of Vanora's." Gawain answers. "Your father thinks it's best if Talaith comes with us."

"Mmmm." Kara says staying quiet.

"Your father thinks that you should come with us too." Gawain continues carefully. "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not." Kara replies. "This land has been good to us; it's the people that have been bad. I understand why he would think its best, but I don't want to leave my home. This is the land I helped fight for, but it holds too many memories, too much sadness." Kara's eyes become distant as she remembers the past.

"Kara!" Bors yells, followed by Dagonet, breaks Kara's reverie. "I hear we are taking you with us."

"May the lords have mercy on my poor soul!" Kara says dramatically as she raises her palms to the sky. "How will I ever survive?" The men laughed as a smile appeared on her face, but Gawain noticed it didn't reach her eyes.


	6. Talaith's Guilt

"Talaith." Galahad enters the hut and looks at his sister. "May we talk?"

Talaith nods and they both sit down. Talaith doesn't make eye contact but fiddles with her fingers. Galahad reaches and strokes her hair.

"You don't remember me that well, do you?" Galahad asks. "You were always so timid and shy and would always hang around your sister. When you would get scared you would hide behind mum. I'm glad to see you two haven't changed that much."

"I'm trying to." Talaith answers defensively.

"Why?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Talaith says defeated.

"Talaith, tell me." Galahad urges gently.

"Father, wasn't here during the battle." Talaith began as her eyes started to get a dusty-watery look as she remembered. "I'll never forget that day..."

{ 5 years ago }

"Talaith, where's your sister?" Anwen asked as she came back and gave the wicker basket with wet clothes to Talaith.

The 12-year old Talaith quietly looked around feigning ignorance at her sister's disappearance and shrugged as she started on the clothes. Anwen looked at her knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahaha. It's no use Anwen." Cery laughed as Anwen joined her. "She has a free spirit, you should know that by now." Cery said as she combed her fingers through Talaith's hair. "And you Talaith are her trusted friend. No one can get a word out of you about Kara, which makes you loyal. You remind me of my sister." Cery said as she glanced at Anwen smiling.

"Does that make you the free spir...?" A scream filled the village as people started to run around.

"The soldiers; they are here!" Cery said grabbing Talaith and Anwen's hands. "Come we must hide."

They started making their way to the hut.

"Run Anwen! Run!"

"Cery, please come with us." But it was to no avail. Cery's had picked up a sword and killed a soldier that was beating a woman to the ground. "Talaith, look at me." Talaith looked at her mother, fear in her eyes. "Run to the hut and don't look back. When you get there, take out a knife and run out the back way toward the forest." Talaith started looking around her breathing harder and becoming immobile. "TALAITH!" Anwen screamed getting Talaith's attention. "Go to the hut, grab a knife and run out the back way to the forest." Talaith started running. "Don't look back!" Anwen cried as she went to help her sister.

As Talaith ran to the hut she could see in her peripheral her tribe dying. A soldier grabbed her auburn hair.

"Get over here!" Talaith struggled in his grip, until all of a sudden he let go. Falling to the earth, right next to where Talaith fell. She looked at him in fear and saw the arrow in his back as the blood seeped out of his body. Her breathing becoming labored once again, faltering her as she just lay there.

"NO!" Talaith turned to see Kara screaming. She looked at where Kara was looking and saw Cery gasping for air while their mother was struggling in the grasp of two soldiers, blood staining her garments.

'Run, Talaith.' Her mother's words coming back into her mind as she got up and ran toward the hut. Tears running down her cheeks. 'Run to the hut and don't look back. Get a knife and run out the back way toward the forest. Run to the hut and don't look back. Get a knife and run out the back way toward the forest.' Talaith recited her mother's words over and over again as she tried to push the images she saw out of her head. She screamed as her scrawny legs hurt from all the vigor and force. Tears never stopping as she tried to keep running, remembering her mother's words. She breathed hard as she entered the hut and leaned against the wall. Her hand to her chest. For a brief moment she felt that everything would go away and that she would awaken from this hell. But as the seconds passed and the crying and screaming kept continuing she knew this was real. She stumbled forward trying to catch her breath as she reached for a knife.

"Awwwww!" She gasped as she saw Ibor come in from the back way. His mischievous eyes looking at her as he licked his lips while walking toward her. She shakily held the knife up as Ibor stopped for a moment a menacing look on his face. He smacked the knife away from her.

"I only came to help you, child." He said as he gave her a lascivious look. Before Talaith could register anything Ibor grabbed her arm. "Come on!" He pulled her out the way he came in and they ran toward the forest.

Talaith kept looking around for help, but there was nothing but land. She wondered if it would be wrong for wishing for a Roman soldier to come and end them, but that would be better than being with Ibor. However, as her hope faded and the bleakness of her situation set in she heard the voice that always gave her strength.

"You snake!" Talaith fell to the ground as Kara jumped on Ibor. Kara looked back as did Talaith as they saw a Roman come toward them. Talaith looked at Kara, who didn't falter, she turned while Ibor was trying to get up and hit him with the butt of the sword as hard as she could over the head. Ibor fell to the ground as blood gushed from his eye. Talaith cried as she ran towards Kara and held her arm.

"Run, Talaith, Run!" Kara tried to push Talaith away and to go into the woods but it was to no use. Talaith had always been afraid of the woods and now she was just as terrified. Kara readied herself as the soldier came up. With one move he struck her over the head and she fell to the ground.

Talaith looked with fear at the soldier as she stumbled back. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Talaith fell to the ground, holding her cheek. The soldier turned to Kara and just looked at her. After what Talaith thought to be an eternity, he finally moved. She watched timidly to see what he was doing. When he started to rip Kara's clothes she knew. Looking around frantically she tried to find help. She looked at where Ibor lay as he was starting to gain consciousness, he reached out for her but she pointed to Kara. Covering his bloody eye with his hand he looked with his good eye and sneered. With one thrust he grabbed Talaith's hand but she screamed.

The soldier stopped what he was doing and looked at them. Ibor with fear shriveled away in resignation and let go of Talaith as he scuttled toward the forest, as the coward he was. Talaith watched him until she was pulled out of her reverie by the soldier. He had dragged her closer to where they were and smacked her face again, causing her to come in and out of consciousness.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" She tried to scream out but it only came out as a whisper as she watched him violate her sister through her blurry vision. She reached out and took hold of Kara's hand. "Wake up! Get up! Please, stop!"

The soldier didn't stop and Talaith wondered if she had even spoken at all. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her father and mother and as she watched Kara's innocence be taken away without her knowledge. Talaith watched as the soldier seemed to be enamored of Kara and her limp body. He brought Kara's raven black hair to his face, as he lost himself in her smell. Once wasn't enough for him, he didn't stop. Talaith started to get her strength back and wondered if he would realize that she was now able to reach for Kara's sword. Once she had a light grip on the handle, she quickly got up and tried to lift the sword.

"Rahhhhhhh!" She screamed as she struggled to hold the sword and run toward him. She managed to cut his arm, but that was the extent of it. The soldier looked at her, rage in his eyes, as he tackled her to the ground and started to rip her clothes.

"Awwwww...whaaaaaa...stop...mother...father..." Talaith screamed as she kicked and struggled under the soldier, using her hands to push his face away from her. She hadn't noticed that Kara was now awake nor that the soldier was now off of her since she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw Kara standing with her tattered clothes hanging from her bruised and bloody body. In her hand was her sword and she was facing the soldier who was starting to stand up unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Kara!" Talaith sat up and looked bewildered as she saw their father riding toward them followed by a blue man on a horse. "Watch out!" Talaith looked back at Kara just in time to see the soldier attack her. Kara brought her sword up and blocked but due to the loss of blood she faltered and fell. The soldier stepped on Kara's left leg as he sneered, raising his sword. An arrow went through his chest and Talaith turned to see the blue man equipping his bow with another arrow as they rode down the hill toward them.

"Talaith, help!" Kara screamed as the soldier raised the sword once more despite the arrow. "TALAITH!" Talaith watched in horror as the soldier faltered and instead of striking Kara through the heart sliced her left foot. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Kara screamed as Talaith cried out closing her eyes and covering her ears.

"Wahhhhhhhhh...Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Talaith cried and struggled as hands wrapped around her. "Noooooooooooo! No, no, no, NOOOOOO!"

"Talaith, shhhhh! Talaith!" No matter what her father said she could not calm down. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and saw the blue man wrap her sister's leg in a cloth. "Where are you taking her?" She heard her father ask as he loosened his grip on Talaith.

The blue man motioned toward the forest and nodded for them to follow. Dieter picked Talaith up and mounted his horse following the blue man as he rode toward the forest. They came up to a clearing where the blue man dismounted and carefully laid Kara down. Dieter did the same with Talaith.

"I have to go and help the others." He said to the blue man, who didn't pay him any mind but was focused on Kara. "Talaith, stay here."

Talaith couldn't move even if she wanted to. She just sat there watching the blue man who was doing something she couldn't do for Kara...help. After a while, she noticed the blue man finishing bandaging Kara's wound and started to look at her anatomy. Talaith threw a pebble at him and when he looked at her she felt her breath leave her. His stone cold blue eyes pierced at her soul. It was as if he could see everything that Talaith felt. Tears fell down as the guilt ate at her, his eyes never softening. She looked away as she brought her knees up to her chin and cried...

{ Back to present }

Talaith looked at the grief-stricken man across from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the day she had cursed her sister. They sat in silence and Galahad slowly drew his hand away from on top of Talaith's. She closed her eyes as she looked down. Their reverie was interrupted by Tristan who came in holding a deer, followed by Lancelot.

"Anwen asked if you could start cleaning it for supper." Tristan mumbled as he looked at Talaith. Talaith simply nodded never making eye contact as she started to get up.

"She doesn't blame you." Lancelot said as he drew closer to Talaith's back. He glanced down at Galahad and looked back at Talaith.

"You scoundrel, is there no such thing as privacy." Galahad said in a weak voice.

"When a brother-in-arms is acting like a fool, then no." Lancelot said lightly, giving Galahad a knowing glance. Talaith stood there looking at the dead deer.

"Allow me, my lady." Lancelot said as he picked the deer up and took it toward the large basin. He gave a soft smile to Talaith as he put the deer down. Talaith wiped the tears as she meekly smiled back.

"Oh, you're back." Kara said as she entered with Gawain. She looked around and noticed the tension, until she saw the deer. She scowled and looked at Tristan. "I could do that." She muttered as she turned to leave, gaining a slight laugh from Lancelot and Talaith. As she passed Galahad she noticed how he looked at her. She stopped and turned to look at Talaith who glanced away and turned back to the deer. Kara stared at the floor and looked at Lancelot. She smacked Galahad on the head.

"What was that for?" Galahad said as he rose from his seat.

"You know!" Kara said with a menacing glance.

"She...you were young too...she could..." Galahad started before receiving another smack from Kara.

"I do not blame her. I blame him. HE was the one that did the wrong, not Talaith. Have you forgotten how timid she was. She was powerful that day, despite what you think and even what she thinks, she was powerful that day. You forget, dear brother, that when you were practicing at her age you cried a lot and failed a lot. Why burden her with guilt when she did more than she could?" Galahad looked down as tears stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Talaith." He said as he made his way to his bewildered sister who was staring at Kara. "I'm so sorry." He said as he engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sorry." He said crying in her hair. Talaith gripped his shoulders as she cried on his tunic.


End file.
